Menagerie (episode)/Transcript
An air horn sounds loudly. The black screen cuts to an offramp being lowered on the ship bearing Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry. Sun and Blake make their way from the deck to the offramp. She proceeds without pause while Sun stops to look at the town. Sun: Huh. Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day. Sun is looking around while he and Blake disembark and walk through the market area together. Sun: I've never seen so many Faunus in one place! Blake: This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are. Sun: Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh? Blake: Yes. Yes, it is. Sun: (dodging a Faunus carrying a box) Is it always so... cramped? Blake: Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped. Sun: What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone! Blake: It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions. Sun: So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up. Blake: That's a pretty good summary, yeah. Sun: Huh. Jerks. Blake: We try to make the best of things. The two pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof. Sun: Whoa... Blake: This, is Kuo Kuana. Sun: It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave? Blake: That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. (lowering her face) That we're still second-class citizens. Sun: (putting his hand on her shoulder) Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home. Blake: Alright, time to go home. Sun: Oh yeah? (moving his hand to her other shoulder and pulling her in) Which one's yours? Can you see it from here? Sun uses his free hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses. Blake: Kind of. Sun: Is it that one? (pointing away from Blake) What about that tiny one down there? (pointing across Blake) I like the paintjob. Blake: (taking Sun's intruding arm by the wrist and directing it toward the large house) It's... that one. Sun stares for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise. ---- Blake and Sun walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker. Sun: What is it? Blake: I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents. Sun: Well, you came all this way. Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces. Sun: (pointing up at the door) Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating. Both Sun and Blake give a start at the sound of the door being opened. Kali Belladonna, a short, female cat Faunus is behind it, looking around at the visitors. Her ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognizes her daughter. Kali: (almost in disbelief) Blake? Blake: (awkwardly lifting her arm in greeting) Hi, mom. Kale steps forward and hugs her daughter. Kali: My baby girl. Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugs her mother back. They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway. Kali lets go of Blake and turns behind her at the sound of Ghira Belladonna's voice. Ghira: Kali? Who is it? Ghira stand with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home. Sun sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm. Ghira says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. She and Sun exchange sideways glances. ---- Kali sets down her cup on the table. She, Ghira, Sun and Blake all sit on the floor at a square table. Kali: We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried. Ghira: Please, I knew she'd be fine! Kali: (scoffing) That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing. Sun: You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves! Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glares at the young man on his right. Ghira: And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong? Sun freezes and slowly turns toward his host. Sun: I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her... Kali: (leaning in to ask quietly) Why is he here again? Sun: ...And her fighting. But also for her... Blake: He just kind of followed me home. Sun: ...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Very! Or... Kali: I see. Sun: ...slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh... Sun struggles for words as all three Belladonnas watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging. In the awkward silence, Sun uses his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup. Sun: This tea is really good. (sipping) Heh-uh. Kali: (not quite quietly enough for an aside) I like him. Blake: Mom! The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention. Ghira: Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting! Ghira hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand. Kali: Ghira... Ghira: Give me a moment. He gets up and walks out. Blake: Is everything okay? Kali: Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately. Blake: Dealing with who? Kali: (sipping) Hmm? The White Fang. Sun & Blake: (rising to their feet) WHAT?! Blake and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus, Corsac Albain and Fennec Albain. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them. Blake: Dad! Ghira: Blake, what's wrong? Corsac: Miss Belladonna. Fennec: We had no idea you'd returned. Every time either one of the two Albain brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again. Blake: What are you doing talking to these people? Ghira: This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now. Sun: Those psychos are here, too?! Fennec: Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe. Blake: What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people! Ghira: What is she talking about? Corsac: Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace. Kali: (approaching) Is everything alright? Sun: Wait, you guys seriously don't know? Ghira: (dangerously) Know what? Blake: The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school. There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives. Ghira: Is this true? Fennec: Sadly, Your Grace, it is. Blake: Don't act like you're s— Ghira: That's enough! (to the Albains) Explain yourselves. Corsac: Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies. Sun: You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale! Fennec: The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident. Blake: "Incident"? People are dead! Corsac: And it is a tragedy. Fennec: Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang. Ghira: And how can I be sure of that? Corsac: We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard. Fennec: We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them. Ghira: I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter. Corsac: But of course, Your Grace. Fennec: We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake. Corsac: We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause. Fennec: It is a wearying fight, after all. Blake: Who says I'm done fighting? Corsac: Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us. Fennec: Sister Ilia would be elated. Ghira: Goodbye, gentlemen. He firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off. Sun: So... those guys were creepy. Ghira: I really don't like you. Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now using the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along. Fennec: An interesting development, wouldn't you say? Corsac: Interesting indeed. Fennec: So, shall we inform Brother Adam? Corsac: Oh, we shall. They exchange unsettling grins. ---- Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is scrubbing the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps cease when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up. Tyrian Callows: Excuse me. (licking lips) I was hoping you could... help me find someone. Tyrian laughs maniacally as the camera fades to black, showing only his eyes, before they fade to black as well. Category:Transcripts